


Clinging on the Edge (Revised and back from the dead)

by Wolfblood66



Category: Glee
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Cutting, Past Child Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfblood66/pseuds/Wolfblood66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck's life seems to be spiraling out of control and know ones sure why. Can his friends from the glee club help him turn it around or is it to late for Puck to escape. Ok so I'm absolutely terrible at writing a summary sorry. Just give it a chance please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling out of Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a revised story the other version will be taken down shortly please don't bother reading it. It still the same story hopefully just better written and now has an end game. Sorry this took me so long to do not making excuses I will finish it this time.

Chapter 1: Falling out of Bed

Puck was curled up in a tight ball on his bed staring blankly at the cold cement wall in front of him trying to remember a time when he wasn’t so utterly terrified and in so much pain. He had one arm curled around his knees pulling them as close to his body as possible while trying his best not to put too much pressure on his ribs. His other arm was up by his head while his hand pulled at his mohawk. Tears were still making their way down the sides of his red cheeks. He had been laying here for over an hour now just whimpering. His shirt and even his mattress now soaked in his own tears.

 

He just laid there cowering in fear waiting for the bastard to show his crooked smile at the top of those basement steps again. He prayed as hard as he could that he wouldn’t be making another appearance today. He had thought all this bullshit was over years ago. He had thought the pain and misery were all over, but that was all a cruel trick. The trick had worked so well he had begun to let people in. He had started to show people he wasn’t just this cold heartless bastard like everyone made him out to be. He feeling just like everyone else did. Sure he still could be the heartless bastard but that was more just a precaution to keep people at bay. He still had a hard time trusting people but he had begun to open up around the glee club. They were the only people other than his mother and sister who were allowed to see another side of him. Everyone else was only shown the cold heartless badass side, but still it had been real progress compared to the last several years of his life.

 

Now all that progress would be gone. He would push everyone back out and never let them in again. He had to put the walls back up. They had been there for a reason why had he ever thought to start tearing them down. He had been such fool to think he could finally start to be himself to let others in. He was so wrong how he could let others see this side of him, this weak pitiful thing he was. If they saw this side of him they would finally see the coward he truly was. They would call him a sick freak Puck knew this to be true. So he would have to rebuild those walls, become that heartless bastard once more in order to make sure no one found out the truth of his dark secret. It was the only defense mechanism he had at his disposal. He had learned to survive this way once he could do it again, he was sure. 

 

As he was laying there staring at the wall he felt a sudden jolt of movement in left back pocket. The sudden movement startled him so much so he flew right off his mattress and fell straight on to the hard cement floor. A loud thud sound could be heard as his back made contact with the grungy floor. White hot pain rushed all over his already aching body he couldn’t help the scream of agony that escaped his mouth. He was already in so much pain he felt he would soon pass out. He hoped the bastard upstairs was too far gone to hear his scream. He glanced wearily up at the stairs but to his relief he saw no coming down them. The bastard must still be passed out Puck thought. 

 

Puck took the source of the recent pain out of his back left pocket only to instantly regret the decision. It was his cell that had caused the commotion alerting him to a text from Finn. Another one came through a second later as he laid there on the icy floor of his room. 

 

Finn’s text: What’s up with u haven’t been to school in 3 days. U sick? No one’s heard from u in the last couple of days. Mr.Shue is getting worried.

 

Great this was all Puck needed people poking their noses into his business. He had no clue as to what he should tell Finn. There is part of him deep down that’s screaming to tell someone his horrible secret maybe Finn could help him, he’s your friend after all. Then there is the voice that tells him there’s no way Finn would even believe him besides that he’d think you’re sick for even saying such a thing. The later of the two voices wins out. Telling him you have no friends anyhow remember not anymore anyway. It’s just best to ignore Finn for now he thinks as he gets back on to his bed. All he wants to do now is sleep. At least when I’m a sleep I get a temporary break from the pain he thinks to himself as his eyes slowly drift close. Just before they fully close though he gets one more text from Finn that he reads before throwing his phone in his laundry hamper.

 

Finn’s text: Dude r u even alive?


	2. The damage that has been done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have forgotten some tags I'll try and remember them as I go. Please bare with me here. Oh also kudos are always appreciated. Thank you for reading hope you enjoy.

Puck awoke to the objecting noise of his own grumbling stomach. He looked over to his alarm clock which was now showing the numbers 12:33 in bright green. Puck started trying to think back to when was the last time he had eaten, had it been the day before yesterday? That sounded about right but he wasn’t 100% sure, eating wasn’t one of his main priorities any longer. He should probably eat sooner rather than later though he thought.

He began to slowly get up out his bed gasping at the sudden pain that flashed through his body with the slight movements. His legs wobbled under him protesting as he stood upon them. His whole body felt stiff and sore, but there was nothing more he could do other than bite down hard on his lip to keep the sounds of agony from escaping. His body wasn’t use to this type of punishment anymore; it had grown soft over last couple of years in the beast’s absence. He would have to learn how to take a beating again as his future promised many more to come.

He began to make his way over to his bathroom on his coltish like legs. Once he had finally made it inside he looked up at the cracked mirror hanging above his sink. The young man that stared back at him he barely recognized to be himself. The person who was now looking back at him was a stranger. A stranger who’s whole body was shrunken in on its self, whose eyes were swollen and red with bags under them. The stranger’s left eye seemed to also be sporting a pretty gnarly looking shiner. This stranger looked terrified to be here, like all he wanted was to just leave. 

The man was no stranger though Puck knew this. It was his former pitiful self-back again and this time to stay. The self he hoped he would never have to see ever again, after all these years it was back. He started to take in more of the damage that had truly been done to him. He could see dry crusted blood on his bottom lip. He wasn’t sure if he was the one who had done that by biting down on it to keep the screams of hurt from leaving his mouth or if it was caused by the man throwing the punches. Either way it was sore and beginning to swell.

Puck backed away from the mirror a bit to take a look at the rest of him. It wasn’t a pretty picture to look at; his right wrist was pulsing and had turned an angry shade of red. He couldn’t really feel the pain from it though because that entire arm was hanging limp at his side. His shoulder seemed to emanate the most pain, looking at it now he was sure it was popped out of its socket. He was also fairly positive he wasn’t going to be able to get it back in on his own, he sighed in frustration. With his good arm Puck began to lift up his shirt only to let another gasp of pain escape his lips. Moving that way had sent a sharp stabbing pain through his sides. Underneath Puck’s shirt were a number of black and blue bruises intertwining across his abdomen. He hoped none his ribs were broken he couldn’t afford a trip to the E.R where they would ask questions. His whole body looked like it had been through a meat grinder, felt like it had too. He let his shirt slide back down over his throbbing body, there was nothing he could do for it now he would have to go out and get supplies for it later. He splashed some cold water in his face before exiting the bathroom.

Puck could hear a slight buzzing noise in the corner of his room as he exited the bathroom. He slowly made his way to where he had thrown his phone the night before. He was shocked to see he now had 5 new voicemails, one from the school and about 20 or so unread text messages. Puck began to clutch at his mohawk with his good hand while he started to play the voicemails. The first one was from Finn.

“Dude what’s up with you; did you lose your phone again? Look no one’s been able to get ahold of you for at least the last 3 days. Man, were really starting to get worried about you. You haven’t shown up for glee or football let alone class. What the hell’s going on did you get thrown back in juvie for something? Just give me a call when you get this.”

The next voicemail that Puck listened to was from the school. Well actually it was Mr.Shue calling on behalf of the school.

“Noah this is Mr.Shue the school has reported you currently have 3 unexcused absences as of today. Please contact us immediately we are starting to get concerned for your wellbeing. We have also left several voicemails with your mother but have yet to receive a response. The proper authorities will be contacted if we don’t receive a response soon. We are really worried, please Puck just give someone a call.”

Puck felt the anxiety in him trying to claw its way out of his throat. This was the worst part of this whole thing trying to come up with believable excuses to tell people. It hadn’t been so bad when he didn’t have any friends and for the most part everyone feared him. He didn’t have to explain anything back then no one cared. Maybe he was just fooling himself now though why would anyone give a shit now no one seemed to in the past. He would figure out some kind of lye he always did. In fact he had become quite good at it over the years. He had to if he didn’t want anyone to see how actually weak he was. He listened to the next three voicemails on his phone the next one was from Quinn.

“Puck this is a bunch of bullshit making us all worry like this. Seriously what is wrong with you! I’m so tired of this kind of shit grow up already!”

Well that one actually had been terrifying to listen to, Quinn’s shouting was quite unnerving to Puck. Her yelling had actually started to cause him to tremble. He begrudgingly played the next of the voicemails.

“Noah sweetie I know you’re probably just having a good time but you really must go back to school on Monday. I have called the school and explained the situation but I swear Noah if I find you played hooky again Monday I’ll wring your neck. I will not be belittled by that principal of yours again you hear me mister, get your butt to school! Your sister and I should be home next Sunday. Your sister says hi and wishes you were here. She is doing quite well in her dancing contest, she may actually win it! Be good sweetie and call your mother love you!”

Puck felt a twinge of guilt for making his mother worry over him that’s the last thing he wanted. He quickly shot off a text telling her he was sorry and that he would be in school Monday. He then pushed play and listened to his last voicemail which had been sent a few minutes after his mothers.

“Puck this is Finn again, I’m kind of beyond worrying at this point Mr.Shue said they haven’t been able to get ahold of your mother either. God you’re really starting to freak me out! I’m coming over after school today since we only have a half day anyway. I’ll bust down the door if I have, to figure out if you’re even still alive. When I went over yesterday and knocked on your door no one answered. I hope you’re ok.”

A cold sweat washed over Puck as the thought of Finn trying to breakdown his door entered his mind. That would only serve to anger the beast and make his life even more miserable then it already was. He couldn’t let Finn do that; he couldn’t stand to take another beating so soon it might just kill him. Puck slowly got up and started getting dressed as quickly as he could with his whole body feeling like an open festering wound. He then made his way up his basement steps to hopefully intercept Finn before he got to his front door.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still very new to writing fandoms and when I first started this I was terrified of what other people thought which put me off writing for a long time. I'm better now though and hopefully no one will be to harsh.


End file.
